Acrophobia
by Zira Thirteen
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are paired up on a school fieldtrip to Six Flags. Sasuke is sure that Naruto is dragging him to his death. Will Sasuke survive? Will anything good come out of this trip? Oneshot.


Hello everyone! Welcome to my first Naruto/Sasuke fiction! This came to me as a little idea as I was riding the best ride in the world!! What's that you ask? Why it's Acrophobia!

**Disclamer: **I do not own Naruto, Sasuke, or Acrophobia. Nor are they owned by the same person.

**A/N: **This is AU, so neither Naruto or Sasuke are ninjas. Instead they are juniors in high school.

**Warnings:** This story contains boy-boy love and kissing. If you are uncomfortable with this, then please refrain from reading this story.

* * *

Sasuke was afraid of heights. He would never admit it, but he was. Right now, he was wishing desperately that he would admit it. Why did Naruto have to ride that ride? Why had their sadistic teacher paired him up with the hyper-active blonde?

"Sasuke, come on! We're next!" Naruto was happily oblivious to Sasuke's discomfort. Every step the raven haired teen took towards the ride caused his stomach to clench painfully.

"Naruto, calm down. It's just a ride."

The blonde froze and slowly turned toward Sasuke. "Just a ride? _How can you say that?_ It's Acrophobia! The best ride in the whole world!" Sasuke sighed. He was fighting a losing battle. Naruto located two empty seats that were side by side and leapt in one. Sasuke swallowed before sitting himself against the hard plastic.

A worker came by each seat and made sure its occupants were secure. Sasuke came close to asking the man if he could please get off. Naruto was squirming in excitement. "Gosh, this is taking so long." Sasuke closed his eyes and ignored the blonde's mutterings. 'It will be over soon, and you'll never have to get on this death machine ever again.'

His mantra brought him a little comfort for a while, but failed completely as they began to rise. Subconsciously he reached out for something to hold on to. A slight blush colored his cheeks when he grabbed Naruto's hand, but his panicked mind was too preoccupied to care.

"Uh… Sasuke?" Naruto's voice was concerned, and Sasuke would have answered had his jaw not been clenched so tightly. Naruto squeezed his hand gently in a reassuring manner.

"Don't worry," Naruto whispered, "I won't let anything happen to you." Sasuke would have laughed at the absurd statement had they been anywhere else. What could Naruto do? If anything happened, they would both be killed. Yet, his words were oddly comforting.

Sasuke closed his eyes in a desperate attempt to block the horrifying image of the ground getting farther and farther away. He had broken out in a cold sweat by the time the ride had finally reached its zenith.

He cracked his eyes open and immediately regretted it. "Naruto?" Sasuke squeaked, suddenly terrified beyond belief.

"It's okay. I'm here" Naruto's fingers entwined gently with Sasuke's as the disembodied voice of a park attendant began to taunt them.

"Ring around the rosy, pocket full of posy, ashes, ashes, and they all fell _down_!" Nothing happened. "Sorry 'bout that, but-"

Then they were falling. Sasuke didn't scream. Not because of any self control or lack of desire, but because he couldn't. Briefly, Sasuke was convinced that they wouldn't be able to stop in time.

Then it was over. Naruto leapt out of his seat and began to hastily undo Sasuke's safety strap. The raven haired boy shakily fell out of the seat and into the blonde's arms.

"Come on. It'll be all right. It's over." Naruto continued to say comforting nonsense as he led the trembling teen over to a bench. As soon as they sat down, Sasuke leaned heavily on Naruto. "I hate you." The mumbled words were hissed with such venom against Naruto's broad chest that they actually caused him to chuckle.

Sasuke's obsidian eyes looked up in order to lock with Naruto's sapphire blue. "I mean it." Naruto chuckled again and leaned down to press his lips against Sasuke's forehead. "Of course you do." Sasuke's mouth opened in shock. " Naruto, did you just…" His words were whispered, "kiss me?"

Naruto hummed happily. "Not quite." Then, he leaned down once more and pressed his lips against Sasuke's. Their kiss lasted only a moment before Naruto pulled back. A triumphant grin adorned his face. "Now, I can say that I have kissed you." Sasuke stared at Naruto. "Is this a one time deal?" He asked almost shyly. He wasn't acting like himself, but he didn't care. He wanted Naruto.

The blonde smiled gently. "Only if you want it to be. But I would prefer it if you went out with me." He looked to Sasuke for an answer. His only response was Sasuke pulling him down for a more forceful kiss. When the finally broke apart due to lack of air, Naruto couldn't help but to pant out his teasing question. "Do you really regret getting on that ride with me?"

Obsidian orbs glared at him as Sasuke nipped lightly at Naruto's bottom lip. "I'm not even going to dignify that with an answer. A slow grin slid across Naruto's face. "Then I guess you wouldn't mind riding it again with me." A low growl was his only response.

Maybe heights weren't all that bad, but he was never getting on _that_ _thing_ ever again.

* * *

Sorry if Sasuke seemed out of character, but I don't think anyone can pull off the 'I'm so aloof, and nothing can possibly compare to my awesomeness' why being scared out of their wits. That's just my opinion though.

Thank you for taking the time to read this.


End file.
